Heretofore printing heads were mounted in alignment with the direction of travel of the paper in order to maintain the vertical attribute of the input font. The output matrix format normally included all of the pixel rows and columns as the input matrix format. However, sometimes the height of the matrix format was reduced by eliminating entire rows of pixels. For instance, by international convention, group 4 facsimile transmission (FAX) is formatted at 400 dpi (dots per inch) by 400 dpi (or other multiples of 100), and printed 400 scanlines per inch at a pixel density of 400 pixels per inch within each scanline. However, plain paper FAX machines may employ standard dot-matrix printers with a single column of individual dot-forming structures such as ink nozzles or dot-pins formatted at 360 dpi by 360 dpi. This 360 by 360 format presents a 11% pixel mismatch with the 400 dpi of group 4, which if unresolved would cause the characters printed by the receiving FAX machine to be approximately 11% larger than the characters on the document transmitted. Faxing a standard 8.5" by 11" letter would require a non-standard 9.4" by 12.2" printout sheet. Heretofore this print density problem was resolved by increasing the horizontal scan dpi to produce 400 dpi horizontal printing, plus deleting every tenth scanline causing 400 transmitted scanlines to be printed as only 360 scanlines. The resulting loss of data produced a visible aberration in the image with a corresponding loss of print quality.